Ransik's Ranger Villain Rehabilitation & Therapy Services
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: In order to make up for his past crimes and repay his debt to society Ransik comes to Time Force with an idea. Offering rehabilitation and therapy services for past Power Ranger villains who have turned good and are struggling with their evil past deeds, or are on the verge of rehabilitation. Ransik was able to make his own turn from evil to good, now how will he help others out?


Ransik had done many things in his life. Many of those came with regrets. Ever since he surrendered to the Power Rangers he's been trying to make up for those regrets any way he can. Inside of his prison cell Ransik is currently waiting for his hearing with Time Force. He has an idea on how to finally make amends for his past.

"Ransik your hearing is about to begin." A prison guard told him. He walked into the Time Force office handcuffed.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me." Ransik told the Time Force council present. He bowed to them as a sign of respect, and to demonstrate how he's changed since his incarceration.

"Ransik please tell us why are have requested this hearing." Alex said getting strait to the point.

"Of course. When I surrendered to Time Force I did so expecting to spend the rest of my existence incarcerated. I did so knowing it would keep my dear Nadira safe. I come to you with an idea. An idea as to how I can repay my debt to society and to the Power Rangers beyond simple incarceration." Ransik explained to them.

"If you're here to negotiate a lessened sentence you're wasting your time and ours." Alex told him bluntly. "The only reason we excepted this hearing was because of Jennifer Scotts' report from the MutOrgs incident. She said you were crucial in their defeat." He said.

"It is precisely because of that event that this idea came to me." Ransik said speaking up.

Alex glared at Ransik. Despite Ransik showing no signs of evil intentions since his surrender, as well as his involvement in defeating the MutOrgs, Alex still could not bring himself to trust him.

"You will watch your tone with us." Alex warned Ransik.

"My apologies. If I may proceed. Going through the history of the Power Rangers I've found many of their villains seek redemption as I do. I wish to go to these former villains and help them. Not only with their new roles as heroes, but help them cope and move beyond their time as villains. Furthermore, I can seek out villains who seem likely candidates for redemption and help them give up the way of villainy." Ransik explained to them.

"You honestly think we would trust you to go through time after what you did last time?" Alex asked.

"If you truly read the Pink Ranger's report you know I am no threat. Defeating the MutOrgs made me human. I could not conquer the past if I tried." Ransik said trying to reason with them.

While some of the other members of Time Force present were intrigued with the idea, Alex wasn't budging. Unfortunately for Ransik Alex's vote mattered the most.

"We shall take a short recess to discuss your request. You shall wait here being watched over by the Green and Pink Rangers." Alex said.

The officers left into a conference room to for their vote while Trip and Jen came to watch Ransik.

"So how did it go?" Trip asked Ransik. Ransik had already informed the Time Force Rangers of his idea and they were supportive of it.

"If I had known the former Red Ranger would be overseeing this I wouldn't have expected it to go through." Ransik said looking down.

"Well you did kill him. It's no wonder he doesn't like you." Trip said trying to lighten the mood. Ransik however just glared at him.

"Alex can be stubborn, but he always does the right thing. I have faith he'll approve this." Jen told Ransik.

"I appreciate the sentiment Pink Ranger. I am grateful for all you have done for Nadira and me despite our differences in the past." Ransik said.

"Don't think all is forgiven. You still have a long way to go before you're crimes have been repaid. I just think this idea is a good way to do that." Jen told Ransik.

The three of them waited in suspense for quite a while. Soon enough the head officers returned ready to give Ransik approval or denial.

"Ransik you have come before us today with an immense request. Permitting you to travel through time would not only be dangerous for the timeline, but it would be reckless negligence of your sentence. That being said we here at Time Force have unanimously agreed to your request." Alex told Ransik.

"Thank you for this opportunity." Ransik said. His handcuffs were then removed by Jen and he went to shake Alex's hand.

"Now there are specific terms you must follow. First, since you will be traveling through time to provide these services you will be overseen by a Time Force Ranger at all times. Second, you will stay in a Time Force base at all times whenever not delivering services. Third, you will not promote your services. Time Force will take care of that by sending a message through the morphing grid to other teams. You are not to have contact with anyone unless you are providing them with a service. Finally, you are to fill a daily report of your services to Time Force in order to ensure you are making progress. Any violation of these rules will result in immediate termination of the program and a larger sentence in the Cryo prison." Alex explained to Ransik.

"I understand. Before I go to the base may I please see my daughter?" Ransik asked hoping to at least say goodbye to Nadira.

"Regarding your daughter she will be allowed to visit you once a week. Of course she is free to join your rehabilitation program. Considering she was the one who got you to surrender she may be an asset in the field. If she does join however she would need to follow the same terms as you, meaning she would need to leave her current position at the child care center." Alex said.

"I shall speak to her. Thank you for this opportunity." Ransik said before heading out with Trip and Jen.

"I can't believe they agreed to it." Trip said excited the plan when through.

"Neither can I Green Ranger. I hope Nadira agrees to work with us. It would be great to spend time together again." Ransik said.

"Her shift at the center is almost over. We should be able to catch her before she leaves." Jen said looking at her watch to check the time.

The three of them headed over to the child care center where Nadira volunteered. Ransik was a bit hesitant to step out of their car since this would be his first time seeing her since the MutOrgs incident. He didn't know how she'd react to his proposition since she loved working with the children. As Nadira saw Jen and Trip approaching she eagerly ram over to them.

"Jen, Trip it's so great to see you!" Nadira said running over and hugging them.

"There's someone else here to see you." Trip said. He opened the door and Ransik stepped out. Upon seeing her dad Nadira teared up.

"Daddy how are you here!" Nadira said sobbing and hugging Ransik.

"It's a long story. If you come with us we can discuss it at a Time Force base." Jen told her. Nadira silently nodded her head still holding onto her dad tightly.

Once they arrived at the base they took a seat in a conference room along with Katie and Lucas who were already there waiting. Ransik informed Nadira of his rehabilitation and therapy services as well as informing the other Rangers of the terms that Time Force agreed to.

"This isn't going to be an easy task. You know that don't you?" Lucas asked Ransik.

"Of course Blue Ranger, but it is the only way I know that I can truly make a difference." Ransik told him.

"Daddy how many times do I have to you. It's Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Jen." Nadira said laughing at how her dad still called them by their color.

"Yes of course. My apologies." Ransik said.

"It's like he's a completely different person from before." Katie whispered to Trip.

"Yeah even Jen is starting to warm up to him." Trip whispered back.

"So Nadira will you be joining us in this endeavor?" Jen asked Nadira.

She thought for a moment then nodded and shook Jen's hand.

"I want nothing more then to help out my daddy. I'll miss all the children but there's plenty of great people who can help them. Nobody can help my daddy the way I can." Nadira said confidently.

"Thank you Nadira. It means the world to me that you're doing this." Ransik told her softly caressing her.

"Well then if we're all on board the four of us will take turns coming to the base and overseeing you. We'll collect your report when we leave." Jen said.

They heard a knock on the door and Lucas went over to answer. An employee handed him a folder before heading out.

"Looks like the message went out fast. You've got your first client Ransik. Recommended to you by the Space Rangers the former emperor of evil Lord Zedd." Lucas said reading through the file.

"Let's get to work." Ransik said standing up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was a little short, but I don't expect the chapters for this story to be that long. My intention with this is to take a personal look at the Power Ranger villains who turn good by the end of the series as well as those who didn't turn good but had potential to turn good. As for having it centered around Ransik, I felt I could do the most with him since in my opinion he and Nadira have the most potential in this story. Not to mention having this set up as a Time Force based service makes it easy to justify traveling through time and dimensions. Go ahead and suggest what villains you want to see. I plan on doing all redeemed villains eventually, but if someone is heavily requested I'll do them sooner. There's no real connected story except for some personal stuff with Ransik, Nadira, and the Time Force Rangers. Hope you enjoy. I do have a degree in Psychology and am working on being a Clinical Psychologist someday so these will be semi realistic therapy sessions. Not entirely realistic since Ransik isn't a professional, so he doesn't know the "proper" way to do therapy. There will also be some light humor. In general these will be deep and emotional sessions with just humor in between to lighten the mood. Hope you enjoy what I have to offer and see you next chapter with Lord Zedd. I'm doing him first because I have an idea for him beyond his session, not to mention he's just a memorable villain turned good at the end of In Space.**


End file.
